


I'm a fool for you

by PearlBringerOfChaos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBringerOfChaos/pseuds/PearlBringerOfChaos
Summary: Pearl feels lost sitting, and eating at her favorite restaurant she can't help feeling lonely after her break up with rose fortunately she is saved from her brooding by old friends.





	I'm a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy this story.

I was never lucky in love failure was always guaranteed. When I was involved relationship just had a tendency to crash and burn. First with Rose who promised forever, and cheated own me in six months. Before her I was with a woman who never even told me her name. Who had broken up with me in half a week she wanted more than I could give. I had loved Rose being in relationship with that woman had been like eating stardust. Great when we were together, but had nearly killed me when we broke up. There had to be something wrong with me maybe rose wouldn't have cheated on me if I had changed. I was desperate for that to be true, so the isolation I was experiencing would make sense. Ever since we broke up alI our friends no longer wanted to come near me. I was sitting eating at my favorite sushi restaurant trying to comprehend the hollow feeling in my chest . I haven't been sleeping very well of late nightmares and regrets keeping me awake at night . Picking at my food I try to remember my life before the latest break-up. Amethyst used to visit my shop to talk know she never visited. I realise with a start that I didn't have many close friends moaning I bury my head in my hand. All my friends had been Rose's the only one's I had were Amethyst and rub- no I didn't want to think about them right now not when I was so raw. I blinked hard at the sound of the door opening jerking in surprise at seeing rose she walked in followed by Jasper. Oh boy her new love interest Greg, and If I stretched hard enough I could see Amethyst out by Rose's car with Sapphire. I couldn't see Ruby she must be in the car they were leaning against. I might have panicked I might have cried, but crying for me wasn't uncommon. I flinch as sapphire walks in I had been avoiding ruby and sapphire lately since our latest fight. Rose was just another wound altogether I didn't want to think about. I don't need reminding of what I'd lost Sighing sinking down into the leather of the chair I hated how I had alienated i felt from everyone.

I hesitantly pick a piece of ginger devouring it quickly. I love ginger i had only recently began eating wasabi. It was good picking at my food I look up again at hearing rose voice there all together ordering I can hear them. Wait wait not everyone is there someone is missing. Looking around I spot Sapphire who is standing by the door looking at her phone. I feel worried wondering if she's texting ruby I hope Ruby's ok. Putting wasabi on the spicy salmon roll to eat only to look over at Sapphire when I hear her phone go off she goes outside to talk work is keeping her busy. Sapphire enjoyed being a doctor, but it often lead to long hours. Turning back to my food I nearly bite into my chopsticks looking around. I realise that I've lost track of my food. Picking up another piece I put wasabi on it before I can pick it up a hand grabs it off my plate. Watching the roll as it ends its journey in Ruby's mouth who is in her uniform ruby must be own her lunch break. Ruby looks amazing shaking my head to clear the thought.

I turn my attention back to ruby who is watching me. I touch my hair self consciously I had lost a bet with one of my customers. I liked having short hair, but know it was short and teal. I was Never going to lose another bet because I'm never betting anything again including the color of my hair.

 

“ So is this where you've been hiding yourself.”

“ I just got here.”

 

“ I've been worried about you I haven't seen you since I heard about rose Brea-.”

 

“ I've been keeping busy.”

 

Ruby face is unreadable for second I wish would tell me what she is thinking.

 

“ You know it's not your fault right.”

Looking at my food ruby just don't understand it had to be my fault. If it wasn't my fault than all that time I had spent with rose met nothing. Looking back up at her I try to look calm put together. I must be failing because I can't stand the look of pity that cross her face. The door rings looking over I see Sapphire walking to the front I jerk as ruby tugs my hair.

 

“ Lose a bet, or is this how your coping now.”

“ Bet.”

 

“ You should take your bets more seriously Pearl.”

“ I think it looks nice.”

I look up at Sapphire voice she has a rather large bag in front of her she hands it to ruby who takes it without comment. Ruby jumps down from the chair behind me wrapping her arm around Sapphire waist the kiss makes me blush. They were my oldest friends and I loved them with all my heart.

 

“ Did you get all the food do you need me to go back and get the rest.”

“ This all of it I called ahead and they had it ready when we pulled up it very simple to get them to add just a little more.”

More why would they need more they were here with rose. I look at them they look so calm and at peace with themselves i wish was calm like that. The moment was broken when sapphire started packing my lunch in a to go box. Ruby grabs my hand getting me to stand pulling me along I can sapphire walking close behind. There pulling me towards the door i almost grab the frame to bring the line to halt but when i hear rose voice call my name I speed up making it outside. I keep walking past the cars to the exit and only stop when i've reached the street conner feeling fresh tears sliding down my face. I scrub them away I feel like a child all over again the world is to to big for me. I missed my mother's I miss them both but there so far right away right now. I want to crumble into a ball if I could just make the pain stop just for a minute i would be happy. I feel a hand touch my back its warm ruby must have chased after me. I'd been warned about getting in a relationship with rose. I had my reason back than one was with me now it took all my self control not to turn and wrap my arms around the woman behind me. Looking at the concrete I flinch I ruby voice breaks the silence she sound so like she's trying to suppress tears

 

“ Pearl you cant let her get to you I know it hurts now but she the one that's going to hurt more the long run because she is the whos going to miss you when it all said and done.”

Turing to look at her she grabbed my hand try not to cry under her gaze i need to stop i've done enough crying over rose ruby eyes look red around the edges and it's my fault  
“ you are going to be fine you cant let one bad break up ruin your life you have so many things to love about your life and people who care about you.  
I can't keep the question down if i try i need to now.

 

“ Like you.“

Ruby pulls back looking shocked but she looks happy she smiles at me and for a moment I forget why I'm hurting so bad. I jerk as ruby hugs me I bury my head into her hair I missed this I missed her. Ruby hadn't changed at all she even smelled the same.

“ Like me.”

I jerk as someone else joins the hug I know that smell anywhere the smell of mint and ice body wash Sapphire.

 

“ And me.”

“ I don't know what I did to deserve you guys.”

“ Something good I guess.”

Ruby sounds amused pulling away from each other I can see that Sapphire had been crying. Reaching up I brush away the tears under her left eye it's a testament of her trust she never lets anyone but Ruby near her blind eye. Pulling back I stand up looking around there car is sitting by the curbside. I allow myself to be pulled to the car ruby gets in first sapphire keeps her hand firmly pressed into my back keeping from trying to climb in the backseat into the car next to ruby. Sapphire slides into to the seat with a hum. Ruby starts the car I'm pressed between ruby and sapphire I feel at peace leaning my head back I can hear them arguing about what radio station they should play I don't remember falling asleep I just haven't been sleeping very well and I feel safe here. Jerking awake I snort Im slumped over shoulder being carried inside looking around I can barely hear talking.

 

“ I can't believe she fell asleep”

 

“ She looks rather sickly I   
wasn't very surprised she looks like she hasn't been eating our sleeping again.”

“ way to much coffee and to little sleep.”

“ I bet she eat if I cooked it.”

“ We should keep her here.”

“ Get the door.”

I realise I'm too tired to actually hear the whole conversation. Drifting back to sleep I hope I'm not hurting Ruby's back. I'm confused for a second blinking to awareness. the room I'm in is dark I can hear laughing somewhere nearby. Sitting up my back aches from sleeping on Ruby's loveseat. I can tell because I've done this before and there no feeling quite like it. Wiping the drool off my face I look around the room is dark. I can see some light coming from the kitchen I'm in ruby and sapphire house I can tell because it has a lot of there furniture. Walking over to sapphire couch I sit down I can see a Mish mash of there things. Standing back up I walk over to the wall where they keep the wall of pictures. I have been dreading this for along time the dread of knowing if they removed me from there wall. Looking at the the pictures I flinch as I realise with a sinking heart. I've been removed from all the pictures on the wall in front of me . Stepping back I sigh it was hard knowing that my picture was gone it hurt more than I expected. Looking around I'm in there house where they live together I shouldn't be here. Not the feelings I've been having the last few years not with way I've been acting. Ruby furniture was here I could see Ruby’s table that we used to play cards on. Sapphire tea table wedged in the corner with a book and a cup of tea set so careful upon it. Sapphire loved her tea I need to leave, but I can't I missed this place. A place I had been dreaming about sighing I walk back over to the love seat sitting down carefully. I was Leaning back listening to them talking in the next room. I missed them this the talking the feeling of love that hung in the air, and wasn't that just pathetic that after all this time they were the only ones who brought me any semblance of peace wasn't that funny.


End file.
